Protect routes (paths) are calculated in a communication network in order to serve as backup paths if the working paths in the network become subject to failure. A node (i.e., network element) may support various services such as sub-network connections (SNCs). If an SNC has a working route and a protect route, then the protect route may be disadvantageously subject to a failure in the following instance. If a link (e.g., an optical fiber or cable) in the working route fails and the protect route shares the same conduit or cable as the failed working route link, then the protect route will also likely fail. There is a continuing need for a method and apparatus that minimize the likelihood of failure for a protect route in a communication network, when the working route fails